


Bound

by Reprehensible_Content



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Begging, Crying, Implied abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, dark!Joxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprehensible_Content/pseuds/Reprehensible_Content
Summary: Muddler tries to stop Joxter from hurting his son





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warnings apply; please don't read this if it's likely to upset you.

Muddler banged his fists desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Joxter!" he cried, "Joxter, open this door!"

The sound of footsteps outside made him pause as the door swung open to reveal Joxter's looming form. "Puppy?" he asked in a deceptively gentle tone.

Muddler grabbed his lapels. "Don't hurt him!" he cried. "Please! Please don't hurt him!"

Joxter took his face in his hands.

"Ohh… Oh, poor puppy. This is upsetting you, isn't it?"

"Joxter, please..."

"Muddler," he said, voice deepening with threat, although he had to pause for breath; Muddler was quite a sight, all crystal tears and loveliness. Quite the contrast to the boy bleeding out in the corridor beyond.

He seized him by the shoulders. "I don't want to distress you, puppy..."

"Please!" the poor creature lurched back in his grasp. His eyes were wild in the way that told him that he couldn't be reasoned with. That was a shame - he so hated having to be underhand with his baby. He fingered the scarf around the Muddler's neck.

"You poor, sweet thing. I do so hate to hear you cry..."

Muddler wept prettily as he pulled the fabric away.

"Don’t. Don’t, Joxter, please don’t..."

Joxter got the scarf free and looped it around his head.

"Open your mouth."

He tipped his mouth open and passed the scarf between his teeth. 

"I hate hearing you cry, puppy."

He pulled it tight, gagging him silent.

"So much."

Muddler wept as Joxter pulled the scarf from his own neck; he dragged his arms behind his back and forced him forward to the bed. He looped the scarf around his wrists to bind them tight, then threw him down, face-first, onto the sheets. 

"He has to learn."

Muddler’s efforts to struggle away from him only increased his vigour. He yanked his ankles together and forced them up his back; then, taking the ends of fabric from his wrists, he tied them in place.

“As do you, it would appear.”  
He panted, palming himself through the fabric of his pants. Shit, he was hard, and watching Muddler’s shoulders shake as his body was wracked with sobs wasn’t helping. 

But, as they both well knew, he would never take his anger out on his darling puppy when he was in a mood like this. No, that was what one had a son for.

He lent in to press a kiss into his tousled hair.

“It won’t take long, love. I’ll be back soon.”

He allowed himself to a brief squeeze of Muddler’s ass before leaving the room and shutting the door firmly behind him. It wasn’t enough, of course, to keep Snufkin’s terrible screaming from the Muddler’s ears; and he howled against his bindings, suffocating under the weight of his failure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was drunk :P


End file.
